


Mamo's Books and Music and In Sickness and In Health [Podfic, audiobook version)

by librarychick_94



Series: Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic] [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstores, Caretaking, Classical Music, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Mamo's Books and Music:</b> Steve is an ex-SEAL, badly wounded in Afghanistan; Chin is an ex-violinist, kicked out of the HPO in disgrace. Together they own Mamo's, the best classical music and book store in Honolulu. Then one day, a cop from New Jersey walks in...<br/><b>In Sickness and In Health:</b> It's still dark outside when the sound of Danny's ringtone jolts Steve awake. "Hey, Danny," he mumbles, but it's Grace's small, scared voice he hears. "Steve, Danno's sick!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamo's Books and Music and In Sickness and In Health [Podfic, audiobook version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/gifts).



> Inspired by [Mamo's Books and Music](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295098/chapters/472221) by mermaid.  
> and  
> Inspired by [In Sickness and In Health](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498125/chapters/873214) by mermaid.
> 
>  
> 
>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)  
> 
> 
>  

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 03:42:07

File size: 212 MB

Download:[Link to download page (click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Mamo's-Books-and-Music-and-sequel.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for Podfics of 'Mamo's Books and Music' Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315779) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
